walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Michonne Hawthorne (Video Game)
Michonne is the comic-adapted protagonist of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. Taking place after Issue 126 and before 139 in the Comic Series., it tells the story of Michonne during this time, confronting her inner demons. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known of Michonne's life prior to or as the outbreak began apart from the fact that she was married to a man named Dominic, and lived in an apartment in an unknown city (most likely Atlanta) with two daughters named Colette and Elodie. The fate of her family are unknown. Through hallucinations she has, it is possible that her daughters may have died and/or reanimated during the initial stages of the apocalypse; it is believed that Michonne suffered a permanent psychological trauma because of that. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" (To Be Added) "Give No Shelter" (To Be Added) "What We Deserve" (To Be Added) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Michonne has killed: *Greg Fairbanks (Zombified) *Zachary (Caused, Determinant) *Cam (Indirectly Caused) *Randall (Alive, Determinant) *Gabby (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Jonas (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Oak (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Rich (Indirectly Caused) *Janey *Norma (Caused or Direct, Determinant) *Samantha Fairbanks (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) '' *At least six unnamed Monroe colonists ''(4 of which are determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Pete Michonne and Pete have a great relationship. It is shown they both trust each other with their lives, and that they care for eachother deeply. Pete saved Michonne from killing herself (Determinant) ''and helped her depression. He gave her a new home, and a sense of belonging. She, in return, helps him with basic duties around The Companion. When they are kidnapped by Randall, Michonne stops at nothing to help Pete, even risking her life in the process. After they escape, Pete goes back to make a distraction, risking ''his ''life to help Michonne and Samantha. He is, indeed, captured in the process. When she reaches the Fairbanks' residence, along with Samantha, Michonne's ultimate goal is to get Pete back. Reluctantly, she bargains with Norma to get Pete back. While at the negotiation, Michonne immediately inquires about Pete, asking if he's okay. When they get him and the crew back, Michonne is visibly relieved and delighted. Siddiq Michonne and Siddiq have a good relationship. Like all members on the Companion, Michonne places great trust in him and considers him one of her friends. After Siddiq was finished with Pete's crew, Michonne tells him the location of Alexandria. Oak Michonne and Oak have a good relationship. Like all members on the Companion, Michonne cares about his well-being and considers him one of her friends. They talk about their past, showing they trust eachother with such personal matters. Berto Michonne and Berto have a good relationship. Like all members on the Companion, Michonne places great trust in him and considers him one of her friends. When Berto is shot and killed, Michonne is visibly shocked and saddened. Samantha Fairbanks Michonne and Sam have a good relationship, albeit initially poor. When Michonne and Pete first meet Sam and her brother, Greg, it is in a hostile manner. Sam points her gun at Michonne, mistrusting of her, believing her to be one of the Monroe residents. When they are taken captive, Sam and Michonne are locked in a small room. They work together to escape Monroe. After Greg's death, Sam is distraught, but is helped in the grieving process by Michonne. Together, they escape Monroe. Michonne helps Sam through a herd of walkers, and in turn, Sam helps and directs Michonne to her house. Sam is shot in the process, however. Michonne helps Sam to her house, and immediately tries to save her life. With the help of Paige and her father, John Fairbanks, they save Sam's life. When Sam's house goes on fire, Michonne has visions of her daughters. So overcome with grief, Michonne can stay in the house. Sam will try and save her, risking her life. If Michonne chooses to stay with her daughters, Sam will die and Michonne will escape. Afterwards, Michonne will be distraught and shocked by Sam's death. Greg Fairbanks Though their relationship started out rocky when Greg (prompted by Sam) stole Michonne and Pete's findings, it's shown that they developed an understanding and caring for each other during their short time in Monroe. When Greg is vigorously questioned by Randall and Norma, Michonne urges him to stay strong and is shown to genuinely care for Greg and sympathise with him. When Greg is killed, Michonne is visibly distraught and shocked at the killing of a child. Randall Michonne and Randall have a very poor relationship. Michonne hates Randall intensely, for multiple reasons. When Pete and Michonne were captured by Randall, he showed her no respect, being very rude and often taunting and threatening her. When Greg is killed, her hatred deepens and she is intent on killing him. When rescuing Pete, she almost succeeds (Determinant) ''but decides that escape is the better option and flees Monroe before someone found her. After fleeing to the Fairbanks' residence, John, Samantha's father, is shot by Randall. Randall storms the residence with armed men, but it stopped by Michonne, who kills the men and takes Randall hostage. She crushes his fingers in a vice, sustaining him. She can choose to do it over and over again, torturing Randall. After Norma calls on Randall's talkie, Michonne must choose to trade Randall for her friends, or kill Randall when he taunts her. If she spares him, she reluctantly trades him for her friends. When he is safe with Norma, however, he turns around and charges into Michonne, intent on killing her ''(Determinant). ''If Michonne reaches her gun in time to shoot Randall, she is saved, and shows no regret in killing him. Norma Michonne and Norma have a poor relationship. Though Norma was initially "easy" on Michonne so she would tell her where the Companion was, Norma soon became frustrated and used threats and violence to try and get it out of her. When Michonne and Sam escaped, Norma sent Randall to pursue chase and find her. When Randall was kidnapped, Norma purposed a trade; give her Randall, and she would give Michonne her friends (including Pete) back. The trade goes bad, however, and turns to violence. Norma attempts to kill Michonne, but she retaliates and pushes Norma into walkers, which begin to eat her. The player can then choose to put Norma out of her misery or leave her to suffer. Zachary Michonne and Zachary's relationship is highly based on the choices the player makes. After Zachary shoots Greg (heavily pressured by Randall), Sam points a gun at Zachary. Michonne can either choose to; 'Let Sam kill him: '''This shows that Michonne is furious at Zachary for killing Greg and doesn't value his life at all, showing that she doesn't forgive or understand his killing of Greg. '''Stop Sam from killing him: '''This shows that Michonne does value Zachary's life and understands that he forced to kill Greg. She then asks him to help her and Sam escape, which Zachary immediately does, grateful that she understands why he had to kill Greg. Jonas Like Zachary, Michonne and Jonas's relationship is highly based on the choices the player makes; 'If Michonne lets Sam kill Zachary: '''Jonas will enter the room, shocked to see Zachary dead. Michonne will beat him and down and escape with Sam, leaving Jonas in a vengeful and hateful state. '''If Michonne stops Sam from killing Zachary: '''If Michonne stops her, Jonas will enter the room and him and Zachary will embrace. They will then help Michonne and Sam escape, which they will be thankful for. Gabby Though they aren't seen interacting much, Michonne and Gabby have a poor relationship. Gabby was a soldier of Monroe. When Michonne and Samantha were escaping, Gabby held them at gunpoint. If the player let Pete go off on his own, Michonne will shoot a flare at Gabby, attempting to kill her, but she dodges it. Either way, when Gabby attends the trade for Randall, she is hateful towards Michonne and is insistent on killing her and her friends. Paige Paige was initially mistrusting and abrupt to Michonne. When Michonne arrived at the Fairbanks' residence with a dying Samantha in her arms, Paige told her to leave, pointing a gun at her. However, when she saw Sam, she urged Michonne in, and together they worked together and saved Sam's life. After that instance, their relationship improved. They talked to one another, and Paige told Michonne about the family. After the death of John Fairbanks and the capture of Randall, Michonne and Paige strategized on how to handle Norma when she told them via Randall's talkie that she was coming for her brother. Michonne trusted Paige in sniping a hostile if something went wrong. One time, Paige found Michonne talking to her daughters in a hallucination, to which she admitted she did too (Determinant). She reassured Michonne and comforted her. John Fairbanks Like Paige, John was initially mistrusting of Michonne. However, when she arrived with a dying Samantha, they both worked together to save her life. Through this, they communicated and their relationship improved. John, distressed by seeing his daughter in a bad state, went out side, only to be followed by Michonne. He opened up to her about his deceased wife and desire to keep his children safe. She comforts him, however, he is soon shot and killed right infront of Michonne by Randall. Infuriated by this action, Michonne tortures Randall when she captures him, in vengeance for killing John. Alex Fairbanks It is shown that Michonne cared for Alex. She was very saddened to tell him of Greg's death. She is also often seen telling John and Paige that they must be there and look after Alex and James. James Fairbanks Like Alex, Michonne is seen to care for James. When his father, John, is shot and killed by Randall, Michonne finds him hiding in a closet. She gently breaks the news of his father's death and comforts him when he is visibly upset. She tells James that he must be strong for his brother. She gives him and gun so that he can defend himself, showing that she cares for him. Elodie Elodie was Michonne's daughter, so it can be assumed they had a great love for each other. At the beginning of the apocalypse, Michonne tried to contact her daughters, but couldn't, leading her to a life of guilt and depression. She begins to have hallucinations of her daughters, over immense guilt. Her guilt becomes so bad that she attempts suicide (Determinant). Colette Colette, like Elodie, was Michonne's daughter, so it can be assumed they had a great love for each other. At the beginning of the apocalypse, Michonne tried to contact her daughters, but couldn't, leading her to a life of guilt and depression. She begins to have hallucinations of her daughters, over immense guilt. Her guilt becomes so bad that she attempts suicide (Determinant). Dominic Dominic was Michonne's former husband, and they had two daughter's together, so it can be assumed they once had a great amount of love for each other. However, at some point during their relationship, they got a divorce, showing their love had run it's course. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" Trivia *Michonne and her mini-series were announced by Telltale Games on June 15, 2015, during the 2015 edition of E3. *Michonne is one of the few characters from the Comic Series who makes an appearance in the Video Game series, the others being Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene, Glenn, Pete, and Siddiq. **Of them, Michonne is the only playable character. *Michonne demonstrates symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder throughout the Video Game, undergoing numerous hallucinations of people close to her whom she had lost and seriously pondering suicide as an acceptable method to end her suffering. *In the letter hacks of Issue 155, Robert Kirkman said that Michonne tells Siddiq the location of Alexandria. References Category:Video Game Category:Player Character Category:Alive Category:Protagonist Category:Suicidal Category:Video Game Characters